<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Points by shoecoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738576">Three Points</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoecoops/pseuds/shoecoops'>shoecoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheolsoo, M/M, basketball player joshua, fond!seungcheol, soft!cheolsoo, whipped!joshua, whipped!seungcheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:36:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoecoops/pseuds/shoecoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a one fine day. Seungcheol, a scholar, goes to the bleacher to study for his upcoming exam. But the question is, will he be able to focus on studying or will he be able to focus himself staring to the basketball player named, Joshua Hong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first story to published here on ao3. Hope you'll like it!</p>
<p>PS. It was inspired by that video of Seungcheol staring at Joshua while he was doing the basketball techniques. He's so whipped for him!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol's examination is scheduled 3 days from now on. Since he's one of the scholars at his university, he decided to study for his upcoming exam.</p>
<p>It's his vacant when he decided to go to the gymnasium of their university.</p>
<p> There are a few people that scattered everywhere inside the gymnasium when he entered but at least, they have their own world.</p>
<p>He sitted on one of the bleachers inside the gymnasium. It was his favorite spot to be exact.</p>
<p>Seungcheol puts an airpods on his ears and he opens his book. He started to read and focus himself on studying.</p>
<p>It has been his hobby—to study inside the gymnasium. A lot of people always choose the library to study but not Seungcheol.</p>
<p>He always wants to avoid other people when he's studying because he really can't focus when some people are approaching him to teach them.</p>
<p>I mean, they can approach Seungcheol and have them teach by him but not when he's studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol didn't notice that the basketball players were already there to practice because he's too focused on his book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Joshua hyung! Your crush is here again." Mingyu said when he saw Seungcheol who's studying again.</p>
<p>"What the fuck Kim Mingyu? Me? I have a crush on him?" Joshua said while pointing his finger on Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"Come on. We know that you have a huge fat crush on him ever since we saw him studies here." Jeonghan added.</p>
<p>"Even you Jeonghan? Damn. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Joshua said while rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Why the hell do you keep on denying your feelings when it's really fucking obvious?" Because of what Mingyu said, Mingyu and Jeonghan laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Mingyu." Jeonghan said in a low tone and signed him to come near him so Joshua can't notice them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua and the others started to warm up. While Seungcheol, on the other hand, is still busy on his own little world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The practice begins. Their coach divided them into two teams. Joshua and Mingyu are on the same team while Jeonghan is on the other team.</p>
<p>The coach blew his whistle and Mingyu's the one who touches the ball first. Joshua gets the ball and he started to dribbles it.</p>
<p>In front of Joshua is Jeonghan (who's obviously guarding him so he can steal the ball from Joshua) and at the back, there's Mingyu.</p>
<p>Joshua passes the ball to Mingyu but unfortunately, he didn't catch it. It means, the ball's out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua's eyes widened when he saw that the ball pass through Seungcheol's head.</p>
<p>He panickly runs toward him after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my fucking god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Joshua said while he's checking Seungcheol's head.</p>
<p>"I-i'm okay. D-don't worry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol didn't know why he stuttered in front of a gorgeous man.</p>
<p>
  <i>'Is he even real? How the fuck is he even real? His eyes look like a star that shines in the night. His lips look so soft and I want to kiss it and the fuck why is he so hot? And the fact that he is we-'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ehem, Joshua. Practice. And oh, I'm so sorry! I'm sure Joshua <i>did</i> plan that because you are his-"</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up Yoon Jeonghan! I'm sorry again. I promise to treat you the next time we see each other." Joshua said and he bows down his head before he goes to the court again. That leaves Seungcheol confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>'I am his what?'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol tried to focus himself on his book but it's been fucking 20 minutes and he is still staring at the same page that he's reading.</p>
<p>
  <i>'Damn it!'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck Joshua why are you so good?" Seungcheol heard one of the teammates of Joshua.</p>
<p>"It's inborn dude." Joshua just said and they all laugh.</p>
<p>"Okay. Water break for 10 minutes then we'll continue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seungcheol my brother what the fuck are you doing here?" Junhui asked when he saw Seungcheol at the bleacher.</p>
<p>"Hey Jun. As you can see, I am studying." Then Seungcheol rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You are studying? Are you sure? The moment I came here and saw you, I caught you staring at someone. So is studying someone your thing now?"</p>
<p>"Dimwit." Then Jun just laugh.</p>
<p>"Tell me who is it."</p>
<p>"There's no one."</p>
<p>"Come on Seungcheol. Don't be so selfish I know you were staring at the boy that has a name-" Jun didn't finish his sentence because someone called his name.</p>
<p>"Junhui dude!" Then he runs towards Jun and Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"Yow Mingyu! It's been so long my friend. How are you?" Junhui asked him.</p>
<p>"Ever since I've entered the team, I became very busy. But it's worth it though! Our game will be next week after exam. Make sure to watch our game, okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure! Oh, by the way, he's Seungcheol. Cheol, he's Mingyu."</p>
<p>"Oh, he's the boy that's always here to study. Nice to meet you Seungcheol hyung!"</p>
<p>"N-nice to meet you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they shake hands and Joshua saw it that's why he called Mingyu out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, I have to go. Our captain ball is kind of strict. See you soon!" He said before he left the two.</p>
<p>"How did you know him?" Seungcheol asked right after Mingyu left.</p>
<p>"He's my childhood friend."</p>
<p>"Oh, so he's the one who always came out from your mouth eh?"</p>
<p>"S-shut up."</p>
<p>"He's jealous that's why he called you." Jeonghan said when Mingyu came.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry Joshua hyung! I didn't mean to hold his hand." Mingyu said and he smirked.</p>
<p>"I don't know what are you saying."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure Joshua." Then Jeonghan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"By the way hyung, I know his name. Do you want to know it?"</p>
<p>"Of course Joshua wants it! What kind of question is that Mingyu."</p>
<p>"Will the both of you shut the fuck up or do you want to push up for like 100 times?"</p>
<p>"Mingyu please zip your fucking mouth."</p>
<p>"You too Jeonghan hyung. Shut your mouth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second half of their practice begins. Seungcheol wants to focus again on his book that he's holding but he just really can't.</p>
<p>
  <i>'Damn it! I guess I'll just continue it later.'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you done studying?" Jun asked him when he saw that Seungcheol is already fixing his things.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm done. I'll go now."</p>
<p>"Our next class is 2:30. The time is just 11:46 in the morning. Come on, sit. We'll watch them play."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol heaved a sigh before he sitted again. He knows that Junhui won't really let him go that's why he already gave up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look. Your crush is holding <i>your</i> ball- I mean, the ball." Jun teased him.</p>
<p>"Shut up Moon. He's not my c-crush." Seungcheol said while he's focusing on watching the basketball team.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn! He's really good and damn hot! He's not your crush, right? Okay, he's my crush from now on."</p>
<p>"Hold up! Mingyu's your first love right?"</p>
<p>"So? Yeah, it's given that Mingyu's my first love but can't I have a crush? It's just a simple crush you know."</p>
<p>"Tsk. Fine."</p>
<p>"Jealous eh?" Then Junhui laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"Come on Seungcheol. Don't deny it. I'll give him to you if you admit that he's your crush."</p>
<p>"Give him to me your ass. He's not even yours in the first place." Then Seungcheol rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Seungcheol the great pretender."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah whatever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The basketball team just finished playing. Junhui decided to go to the basketball team's seat to ask Mingyu for lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on Seungcheol hyung. Please?"</p>
<p>"Now you're using hyung for me to come with you."</p>
<p>"Okay fine Seungcheol. If you won't come with me, I'll say to that Hong boy that you have a crush on him." Then Junhui started to walk when Seungcheol suddenly grabs his arms.</p>
<p>"I'll come with you, you son of a bitch!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mingyu!" Junhui shouted and Mingyu saw that the man is running towards him.</p>
<p>"Junhui! I thought you already left the gym."</p>
<p>"Uh, no. Actually we're watching. So, uhm since your practice is done, I want to ask if you're free for lunch. Seungcheol will come too! Right Seungcheol?" Then Junhui turned back to ask him.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
<p>"Oh, I want to but we have a plan already. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"Oh okay. Maybe next time, I guess?" Junhui is a little bit disappointed but he still manage to smile at Mingyu. He didn't want Mingyu to saw his disappointed look that's why he hides it.</p>
<p>"Sure, next tim-"</p>
<p>"Hey why don't you ask your friend to come along with us if it's okay with him?" Joshua said to Mingyu.</p>
<p>"It's fine! It's fine! Can I also bring Seungcheol?" Jun asked Joshua.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure."</p>
<p>"Joshua has a dick now. He's getting braver these past few hours." Jeonghan suddenly interrupts their conversation.</p>
<p>"I have a dick Jeonghan." Joshua said while rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah, by the way before I forgot, Junhui and Seungcheol hyung, this is Jeonghan hyung and that is Joshua hyung. Jeonghan hyung and Joshua hyung, this is Junhui and Seungcheol hyung." Mingyu suddenly said.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you!" Jun greeted the two with a full of energy then he shakes hands with the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol, even though he's shy, also shake hands with them.</p>
<p>When it's Joshua's turn, he doesn't know why his hands are shaking. But the good thing is, Joshua didn't saw it.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Seungcheol." Joshua said with a smile on his face while they are shaking their hands.</p>
<p>"N-nice to m-meet you too Joshua." Seungcheol also smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of that, they've been staring and holding each other for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Joshua and Seungcheol seems to forget that there are other people around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mingyu, it seems like our captain is in love." Jeonghan said while interrupting the moment of the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of that, they immediately let go of each other's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Finally they realize that we're here and just waiting for them." Because of what Jeonghan said, they all laugh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on! I'm hungry! My treat." Joshua said to them.</p>
<p>"Wow. Joshua said treat? Did I heard it right?"</p>
<p>"Fine. If you don't want, go buy your own lunch you stupid brat!" Then Joshua left them behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan laughs so hard because of what Joshua acts. It's the first time that he sees Joshua acting like that in front of him. Jeonghan runs towards him and put his hand on Joshua's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was just kidding!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they entered the cafeteria, Joshua goes to the counter to order while the others were looking for a table.</p>
<p>Jeonghan raised his arms so Joshua can spot where they are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a two vacant seat when he gets there on their table—one is on Jeonghan's side and the other one is on Seungcheol's side.</p>
<p>Joshua goes to Jeonghan's side but the boy stopped him. "Oops, sorry, taken," Jeonghan said.</p>
<p>"How can a seat be taken if it's empty?" Then he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"It's true though. It's already taken by me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua turns around to see who is talking behind him then he rolls his eyes again as soon as he saw who it is.</p>
<p>It was Wonwoo. Jeonghan's boyfriend to be exact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever lovebirds." Joshua just said and he sitted on the vacant seat beside Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you came. I thought you were busy reviewing for the upcoming exam." Jeonghan pouts.</p>
<p>"Ew gross. Don't do that again in front of us."</p>
<p>"Seungcheol, why don't you just flirt with Joshua? He's so bitter you know."</p>
<p>"M-me?" Seungcheol got shocked because of what Jeonghan said.</p>
<p>"Yes. Who else? Jun? Mingyu?"</p>
<p>"M-maybe Jun can flirt h-him since h-he likes J-joshua." Seungcheol said.</p>
<p>"Dude? What the fuck? I was just teasing you? It was you who likes him for Pete's sake!" Jun said—no, he's shouting because he doesn't want Mingyu to believe what Seungcheol said.</p>
<p>"Really? Seungcheol <i>likes</i> me?" Joshua's mood lightened up because of what he heard.</p>
<p>"I-i don't." Then Seungcheol avoided his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh? I thought you <i>also</i> like me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol isn't deaf. He clearly heard what had Joshua said that's why his eyes became wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what do you mean by also?" He bravely asked Joshua.</p>
<p>"Duh Seungcheol. Joshua just <i>confessed</i> that he likes you."</p>
<p>"Well, Junhui is right. The first time I saw you on the bleacher, I already knew that I like you. The way how you focus on your studies makes me attract to you more. You're becoming hot and handsome when you're serious and focusing."</p>
<p>"Wow did Joshua hyung just really confessed his heart out? He was just denying his feelings earlier. Pft." Mingyu, who still can't believe what Joshua had done, said.</p>
<p>"I think I was just scared that's why. But after hearing what Junhui said, I feel motivated. But it turns out he doesn't like me too. Shame on me. Just forget what I said earlier though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua let a deep sigh. He feels disappointed. He really thinks that Seungcheol likes him. He feels so stupid for confessing his feeling to him that early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>'Yeah Joshua. You're a dumb! You really think  he'll also like you? You guys just met.'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I—" Seungcheol didn't finish his sentence because their food finally arrived.</p>
<p>"Sorry if it's kinda late. But here's the food that you ordered. Enjoy your meal!" Seungkwan, a student who's also working on the cafeteria, said to them.</p>
<p>"Thank you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere became awkward for Joshua and Seungcheol after their conversation.</p>
<p>Good thing that no one opened up the topic again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think Seungcheol and I need to go." Junhui excused themselves after they eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>'1:28 pm'</i> Seungcheol reads from his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't know why Junhui said that but because he wants to leave too, he just goes with the flow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. We'll see you around then?" Mingyu said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you around. And Joshua, thank you for the lunch."</p>
<p>"Sure, no problem. It was nice to meet you two." He smiled weakly to them.</p>
<p>"I-it was nice to meet you all too. See you around. Bye." It's Seungcheol's turn to speak. After that, he let Junhui drag him out from the cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So where are we going?" Seungcheol asked Junhui after they got outside the cafeteria.</p>
<p>"I don't know too. But what the fuck Seungcheol? You really sucked!"</p>
<p>"I-i know, I know! I was hella shocked when Joshua c-confessed like I wasn't expecting him to say those words to me! I didn't know what to react!"</p>
<p>"It was your chance to say that you like him too but you really sucked dude. I was really shy because of that plus the atmosphere is so awkward so I saved your ass right there."</p>
<p>"I know that's why I want to thank you. Thank you for saving my stupid awkward ass right there."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah whatever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Seungcheol! Tomorrow's their game. Will you watch?" Junhui asked Seungcheol as soon as they met outside the room.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I'm busy tomorrow."</p>
<p>"You're busy with what?"</p>
<p>"Study."</p>
<p>"Oh come on. Today's the last day of examination. What will you study for?"</p>
<p>"S-shut up. I won't come."</p>
<p>"You and your stupid ass! Don't tell me you still haven't forgotten about what happened last week?"</p>
<p>"Goodness Junhui! Who will forget about that?" Seungcheol screamed quietly.</p>
<p>"If you just told Joshua that you also like him, then you don't have a problem now. Stupid Seungcheol. Stupid." Then Junhui rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Just before you say that, make sure that you also confessed your feelings for Mingyu. Weakshit!"</p>
<p>"Hey watch your mouth! For your information, Mingyu and I were <i>dating</i> already so get yourself up Seungcheol before someone gets your spot."</p>
<p>"YOU AND MINGYU WERE WHAT?"</p>
<p>"Dating, Seungcheol. Dating. Wow, I didn't know you're <i>that</i> deaf."</p>
<p>"Well fuck you!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks for that."</p>
<p>"When did you both start dating?"</p>
<p>"Uh, last week after that stupid encounter of yours with them. We texted each other that night to apologized for what happened between you and Joshua and yeah, I <i>guess</i> we confessed to each other."</p>
<p>"You guess??? You're not sure?"</p>
<p>"Duh at least we're dating now. That's the most important thing y'know?" Then Junhui rolled his eyes again because he can't stand Seungcheol. "So? Come on! Let's watch their game tomorrow!"</p>
<p>"I-I'll try."</p>
<p>"Okay! But remember, when I see you tomorrow, I'll drag you with me."</p>
<p>"Aye Captain!"</p>
<p>"Joshua is the captain, not me." Jun teased.</p>
<p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes when he heard it, "Yeah, whatever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oy Josh! You alright?"</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>"What's bothering you?"</p>
<p>"It's <i>nothing</i>."</p>
<p>"Come on! Pick up yourself! Our game will start in a bit."</p>
<p>"Yeah, alright. I'll just go to the washroom."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare ditch us!"</p>
<p>"What the fuck Hannie? Do you really think that I'll ditch the team? I won't don't worry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey where the hell are you going?"</p>
<p>"I'll just go to the bathroom!"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare left me here and lock yourself on your dorm Seungcheol or I'll fucking kill you!" Junhui threatens Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"I won't okay? I'll be right back. Reserve me a seat and text me once you found one. I'll need to pee first."</p>
<p>"Just don't you really dare to-"</p>
<p>"I said I won't! Don't you <i>trust me</i>?"</p>
<p>"I don't. Give me a reason why I should let you go to pee and why I should trust you."</p>
<p>"Damn. I want to watch the game! I want to watch <i>him</i> play. Is that reason enough? Come on just let me go because I really need to pee!"</p>
<p>"Fine fine! Just remember that I'm going to kill you if-"</p>
<p>"FINE! JUST GO AND FIND SOME SEAT!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua washed his face. He's not nervous because he knows that the team is there. He's just a little sad because he wants <i>him</i> to watch the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>'Well, you suck Joshua. He won't watch the game so don't expect. Just focus on the game.'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he washed his face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because he's out of his mind, he didn't saw that someone's coming that's why he bumped to that <i>someone.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god! I'm so sorry-/What the fucking he-"</p>
<p>"Seungcheol/Joshua?" They both said when they saw each other's faces.</p>
<p>"I-i'm sorry. I really didn't saw you coming." Joshua said.</p>
<p>"T-that's okay. I should've watched my steps too."</p>
<p>"Oh. O-okay. I guess I have to leave now. Bye."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Joshua left, Seungcheol immediately grabs Joshua's arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"G-good luck on your game. I'll be watching the entire game."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua smiles widely because of what he heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you!" Then he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first half of the game already ended. The score is 36-37, Joshua's team is the lead.</p>
<p>They have now 10 minutes break before they start the second half of the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay fuck! That's it! I'm so fucking pissed to them!" Jeonghan said right after the second quarter.</p>
<p>"Chill." Joshua just said to calm him down.</p>
<p>"How the fuck can I chill? Their play is so dirty! The referee didn't even call for a fucking damn foul when they obviously hitted you! Damn!"</p>
<p>"Why do they have their eyes on Joshua only? It's starting to piss me off too."</p>
<p>"Okay. Calm down, guys. Don't get them into you."</p>
<p>"How the fuck can you be so calm? They're targeting you!"</p>
<p>"I said to calm the fuck down!" Joshua quietly shout. All of them shuts their mouth because of what happened. That's also the first time Joshua shouted to them. "I know you guys are really pissed but please, calm down. Letting your emotions won't just help you. It'll just only eat you. We have to play carefully from now on."</p>
<p>"We are playing carefully Joshua."</p>
<p>"Joshua's right. You guys need to play carefully. Don't let your emotions ruin your play." Their coach finally says something. He's just listening to them the whole time. He knows that the team knows what they're doing. He just speaks up when he really needs to.</p>
<p>"Damn it! So what do we need to do now?"</p>
<p>"Listen. Since there are two guys who guard Joshua, I need one of you to team up with him."</p>
<p>"Yeah right. Joshua hasn't scored yet."</p>
<p>"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. As long as you guys were scoring, it's all that matters."</p>
<p>"No. We need <i>you</i> to win this fucking dirty game. We're just one point ahead and it's not alright."</p>
<p>"Okay aside from teaming up with Joshua, what else do we need to do? Especially to those dirty plays of them?"</p>
<p>"We'll let them see what basketball and team play is." Joshua calmly said. "And remember, play carefully-"</p>
<p>"Don't get a foul." They all said in chorus.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. We understand Captain." Jeonghan said.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let the real game begin." Mingyu also said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's starting again," Seungcheol speaks seriously.</p>
<p>"D-damn! Why is my heart racing? I'm not even a player." Jun also said but Seungcheol's attention is on Joshua only. "I haven't seen you become that serious watching a basketball game. Wow! You're improving Seungc-" Jun didn't even finish his sentence because of Seungcheol's glare.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah right. I'll just zip my mouth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing has changed. The other team is still teaming up against Joshua whenever he has the ball." Jun nervously said while watching the game.</p>
<p>As what Junhui has said, the other team are still doubling Joshua. It's been 15 seconds since he is holding the ball but he still didn't pass it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>'Fuck! They've improved guarding me.'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Joshua!" Jeonghan screamed. Signing Joshua to pass the ball to him. Because of that, he passed it to him, and Jeonghan immediately catches it.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, our captain isn't just the player here so stop with your dirty plays and doubling, etc. You guys are pissing us." He said before he fakes a shoot and passes the ball again to Joshua.</p>
<p>"And what the fuck Joshua? We're a <i>team,</i> remember? Now, shoot that fucking ball."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of that, Joshua scored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OH MY FUCKING GOD SEUNGCHEOL!!!! JOSHUA FUCKING HONG FINALLY SCORED!!! THAT'S <i>THREE POINTS</i> FOR YOU ALL!!!" Junhui shouted at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p>Because of that, Seungcheol smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game ended.</p>
<p>Of course, Joshua's team won with a score of 85-79.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DAMN! THAT WAS A HELLA NICE FUCKING GAME!" Junhui shouted. "Let's go Seungcheol!"</p>
<p>"H-huh?"</p>
<p>"DUH? Where going to congratulate them! Let's go!" Then Junhui grabbed his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice game! Congrats team!" Joshua said to them.</p>
<p>"I told you. We need you to win this fucking game."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah whatever. But, it wasn't just me. Mingyu and Minhyuk really did great when it comes to rebounding. The whole team really did great so, thank you, guys! Practice really didn't betray us-"</p>
<p>"Uh-oh Captain, someone's coming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of that, Joshua turns around to see who is it that they're talking about. He widely smile when he sees who's coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn! Look at Joshua's smile!"</p>
<p>"Our captain is in love!"</p>
<p>"Oh all of you, shut up!" He said to them while still smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua can't wait for <i>him</i> so he started to walk towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Seungcheol!"</p>
<p>"H-hello. Congratulations on winning!"</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Joshua said to Seungcheol then Junhui coughed so Joshua can see him. "Oh, hi Jun! I didn't saw that you're also here. I'm sorry. By the way, Mingyu's there."</p>
<p>"Of course you really can't see me because your eyes were totally glued on Seungcheol only," Junhui said and Seungcheol hits him using his elbow. "Kidding! Thank you by the way! Congrats on winning! T'was a nice game!"</p>
<p>"Thank you." Joshua smiled at him. Then Junhui left the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-so uhm, congratulations again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joshua just laughs at Seungcheol's shyness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And thank you again for congratulating us. I really thought you were not coming to watch the game."</p>
<p>"I can't do that."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I m-mean," Seungcheol heaved a sigh first before continuing, "I really want to watch the game. I don't know why. I'll probably regret it if I didn't come so I came to watch the game. I really want to watch you play, Joshua."</p>
<p>"W-wow. I didn't expect your reply. T-thank you. So uhm, we have a dinner team after we change clothes. Do you want to come? I think Junhui will also come. It's okay if you won't com-"</p>
<p>
  <i>"I like you."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>'He what? Did he fucking confessed while I'm in the midst of talking?'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-w-what?" Joshua blinks for like 5 times because he can't believe what Seungcheol is saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>'Is this a trip? A prank? Like, I like you. Issa prank! Congratulations again on winning!'</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like you. I like you, Joshua Hong. I like you so of course, I'll come with you later." Seungcheol said. Because of that, Joshua became speechless. "H-hey? Are you crying? W-why are you crying???" Seungcheol immediately put his hands on Joshua's face.</p>
<p>"I'm not deaf right? This isn't some prank right?"</p>
<p>Seungcheol laughs before he responds to him. "You're not deaf and no! It's not a freaking prank! I really really like you, Joshua. I'm so stupid for not saying it back then."</p>
<p>"I thought you really don't like me. It really saddens me. I haven't seen you for almost two weeks so,"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"No! It's okay, really. At least now, you confessed. I like you more, Choi Seungcheol."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey lovebirds, time to eat dinner! You coming or not?" Jeonghan shouted at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both stared at each other and laugh and said, "Coming!" while holding each other's hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! so uhm, thank you for reading! i really do hope that you liked it. sorry for the wrong grammars coz english isn't really my first language.</p>
<p>i am planning to create a cheolsoo hanahaki fic next but idk when will i post it. stay tuned, i guess?</p>
<p>thank you again for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>